


Three of us, together

by Moonrunes03



Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Childhood Friends, Consensual Sex, F/M, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 19:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrunes03/pseuds/Moonrunes03
Summary: When Saturday come, it was time to relax for Suzukaze Aoba and Sakura Nene. What better way to relax beside playing game and having sex with their childhood friend?
Relationships: Sakura Nene/Original Male Character, Sakura Nene/Suzukaze Aoba, Suzukaze Aoba/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	Three of us, together

**Author's Note:**

> This one was actually the first smut I write but left abandoned because I don't know how to write a sex scene. But Thanks to GrandLeviathan I learned a lot and now can finish this. As usual, thanks to GrandLeviathan and I hope he(?) keep writing good Smut of Azur Lane.
> 
> Ps: If you read my Gochiusa fic, This Tsu-chan/Tsu-kun isn't Tsukiharu.

When Saturday comes, those two girls also visit my apartment. They have a key to my door, and I don't even know when they got it. But usually, when I opened my eyes, they were already in the room. 

Suzukaze Aoba, the long-haired girl and the younger ones, usually come first. She often cooks in my kitchen, and as usual, the smell of her cooking was the one who woke me up today.

"Morning Tsu-chan. You finally awake," Pausing the game, the other girl greeted me, "Want to play against me?"

The short-haired girl was Nene Sakura. She was older but shorter than Aoba and often can be found already playing the game in his apartment. I half suspected that was the only reason she is here. 

"You sure you want to challenge me?" I asked back.

"you scared?" she asked back.

"Nope," I replied, "I just feel defeating you didn't feel like a victory."

"Mukyaaaa! what you say?" Nene was easily riled up, "Then let's make a bet!"

it was with that sentence, Nene sealed her doom."

+++

Despite being shorter than Aoba, Nene has more prominent breast thought. Why am I talk about her breasts? Well, because the girls were losing her bet and currently just ate only wearing an apron. 

"You should know better than making a bet with Tsu-kun," Aoba said in an annoyed tone. 

"I just thought I can defeat him if he just woke up and still sleepy," Nene argued, "Plus, Tsu-chan enjoyed the scenery," she gave a teasing smile. 

Aoba pouted when she heard that.

"Don't worry, Aoba," I said after finishing my food, "I love you both equally."

Our relationship was....weird. We were childhood friends and united because three of us liked games. When I was finally got a job, I rented my own apartment and started to collect a console and a game. My parents despised my hobbies so when I moved out, it broke like a dam. 

Those two was at first coming just to see me, I suck at cooking and Aoba know it. Nene was there for the game console I have. But year come and gone and we get closer until eventually, it got physical. 

So seeing Nene's naked wasn't something new.

"You said that, but your buddies down there are hard," Nene said while poking my pants.

She then moved from my crotch and suddenly kissed me. I can feel her bare breast pressing on my chest and following Nene's lead, I wrapped my hand around her small back and pulling her deeper into the kiss. I could feel Nene's tongue teased my lips.

"Not fair!" 

Hearing Aoba's envious word, Nene broke our kiss and then attacked the taller girl. Nene grabbed Aoba's cheek and pressed her lips to the twin-tailed girl. Aoba tries to resist, but Nene was passionate and persistent. When Nene finally broke the kiss, Aoba was panting and in a mess. 

"I didn't mean I want to kiss you, Nene!"

"Then, you want my kiss?" I smiled and then put Aoba's on my lap, "Don't mind if I do then," and the second round of kiss began. 

I started slow, but I can feel Aoba was still surprised with my lips on hers. My hand slowly slipping from her jaw and ran down her collar and when reaching her small breast, began squeezing it.

We broke apart when Aoba forcefully.

"You have done it now!" Aoba said before she cupped my chin and the long-haired girl caught my lips in a soft kiss. 

Our lips meshing together lovingly and I returned the kiss with equal fervour, feeling her delight trough the kiss. When we broke our kiss, we both panting while Nene looked at us with an amused smirk.

"We will make a mess if we do it in here you know," Nene commented.

"Hee~ Nenechi worried about such things~" Aoba smiled teasingly while hugging me tighter.

"Nene was right~" I carried Aoba, and while looking at the flustered Aoba, I added, "Let's go to bed and lock the door so Nenechi can't join us!" 

"NO WAY!" Nene replied quickly before ran toward my bedroom.

"Do you really intend to do that?" Aoba asked.

"Do you want to?" I replied.

"What a tease!" Aoba gives me a quick peck in the cheek before forcing herself to land from my princess carry, "Come, Let's not tease Nenechi too much."

123  
The battle continued as Aoba and Me sat on the bed while she kissed me again, cupping my cheeks and making me focus only one the purple-haired girl. Nene meanwhile was having fun when he pulled off my pants and tugged my cock out into the open. 

It wasn't the first time doing this either, and as my kiss with Aoba getting intense, I can feel Nene's lips in the tip of my cock. Nene's kiss then turned into lick, and as my dick got harder, she starts slipping her tongue out and dragging it along my shaft. 

"Aoba..." I called, and we broke our kiss, but my right hand was now moving under her skirt. 

Aoba gasped lightly but didn't stop me. I fondled her ass and relishing the moan she made and then slipping my hand under her white panties and cupped her pussy.

Aoba's breathing growing hard with arousal and my finger start toying with her pussy lips, gently teasing her. My other hand meanwhile, threaded through Nene's hair, stroking her head as she lewdly sucked my dick. 

I then changed my target and then hungrily kissed Aoba's neck. It was Aoba's weak point, and as she wrapped her hand around my head and moaning, I keep nibbled on her collarbone. My kiss was gentle at first, but then getting faster, always tickling her neck with unrelenting kiss and lick that stole her breath away, plus how my fingers still playing on her pussy.

I peeked below when I felt Nene stopped her blowjob, but in exchange, she cupped her boobs and smothering my saliva covered dick between her big breast. With a smirk, She continued bobbing her breasts, squishing my dick between her large boobs. Every time my dick appeared between her breasts, she will kiss the tip.

I am focusing back on Aoba who has her pussy now squeezing my fingers, guessing that Aoba's climax will come soon. And indeed, Aoba's hips buckled as I flicked her clit with my thumb. As her muscles all sized up, I can feel her inner walls tightening around my fingers and her honey squirting out past them.

However, my focus was once again moved away when Nene ramped up her efforts, kissing my cock with her wet lips every time it appeared. The softness of her breast was irresistible, and soon, I hit my limit. I gripped her hair tighter, and then ropes of cum erupted from my cock. Nene let the cum splatter over her breast and collar and then smiled at Aoba full of pride. She kept bobbing her breasts even as I orgasmed, coaxing out as much as my cum as she could, only stopping when the last spurt dripped down from my cock to her boobs. 

Heavy breathing filled the room for a long minute. It was broken when I pulled out my fingers out of Aoba's sensitive pussy and make her moan as she flopped back onto the bed.

But Nene wasn't done just yet. She was bare-chested at first, but Nene now pulled off her short pants too, and after wiping my cum splattered on her front, she pushed me over to the centre of the bed, sitting on my lap with her back facing me. 

"Now, It's my turn!" Nene said energetically. 

Nene's body made me arousing. She was practically naked now, and when my dick accidentally touched her ass and then her back, it starts to get hard again. Nene smiled wide looking at my shaft and then spreading her legs apart, digging her knees into the bed and positioning herself over my dick. She used her right hand to guide my shaft while lowering her hips down. She shivered when the tip pressed against her fold but not patient enough to wait, I put my hand on her hips and pull her down and my dick quickly digging deep into her hole.

"Argh...Tsu-chan...You are not patient at all..." She said between a groan 

Nene's inner walls were now squeezing tightly in my dick, the hot tightness making my hips buckle and without thinking, I moved here, Slowly at first. Still, within a few bounces, she was relaxed enough. Nene starts to following my hand, bouncing more fluid, rolling her hips and repeatedly impaling herself on my shaft. I groaned as she starts to move faster as her breast was bounced, my hands moved to her breasts, squeezing her soft pair of tits and playing with her nipples. 

Nene moaned harder now. My dick speared deep into her pussy and sending a shock of pleasure rushing trough Nene. Her moans spiking every time my dick reached the deepest part of her hole. I eagerly rolled her breast around in grip, the softness makes me excited while my body keeps thrusting faster.

Wet smacking sound can be heard through the bedroom as Nene's growing more excited and practically slammed herself down on my shaft. I faintly remember how she moved slowly the first time we did it and she actually crying at first. Still, now Nene was thrusting wildly and tensing up from the sensations. 

As our movement growing wilder, I can feel my climax was close. Neither of us spoke as the sound of moans and groans filled the air. Each thurst was now getting Nene closer to orgasm and with a sudden movement, I pinched at her nipples. That was the last strain as Nene suddenly screamed, cumming on my dick. The sensation of her inside strangling my dick pushed me to my climax too. As a sharp gasp slipping from my lips before a burning rush flooded my cock and unloaded my cum deep into her spasming pussy, each shoot sending a fresh rush of pleasure to Nene's body. 

After a full minute, she moved away, pulling out my semi-hard dick out of her pussy. But both Nene and I knew, it wasn't the end. Aoba was looking at us, fingering herself. 

"Tsu-kun, don't make me wait..." Aoba said, her back against the wall while her legs spread. She pulled off her panties, and I can see her wet pussy taunting me while she moved her hips seducingly. 

"Please, Tsu-kun," Aoba begged.

I crawl toward Aoba and then leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Aoba moaned softly, and for a long minute, we stayed like that. Our mouths meshed together repeatedly while my hand travelled down. Aoba's breast wasn't as big as Nene, something that makes Aoba envy. But It was still soft, and I always enjoyed playing with her breasts and then her nipples. 

I stopped the kiss and then released her small round breast. I shifted between her legs, nudging her thighs apart. Aoba tugging her skirt up and then the slick and shiny pussy was on my close view. I grasped my now-erect dick and guided toward her slit, pressing the tip against her folds and making Aoba moaned. 

Slowly, I pushed, and her lower lips were sliding aside. Instantly her hot tightness surrounded my dick, tighter than Nene, and the feeling was enhanced by Aoba's soft moan of pleasure. I didn't stop with the tip and continue gripping her hips and pushing more of my shaft toward her weeping hole.

"Ah...Ah!" Aoba gasped, arching her back off the bed as I reared my hip again before plunging it back inside her.

Soon, I picked the pace, rolling my hips faster and inching deeper into her pussy. Her inner walls only tightening around mine further. 

My cock pounding into Aoba's pussy over and over again, drawing out endless moans of pleasure. It was hard for Aoba to sit. Still, her hands were wrapped around, and she clawed at my back. She squirmed, wriggled beneath me even as my hand gripped her hips. 

"Ah...! Please more!" Aoba begged.

But I have another idea. I stopped my movement, and Aoba's expression changed to a confused stare. Still, I quickly flipped Aoba's body, making her on all fours, her but now challenging me. Without further ado, I plunged my penis into Aoba and Aoba groaned in surprise. 

Her pussy was now tightening around my cock as I fucked her, her cute ass jiggling lightly as I pounded her. Aoba's moaned were now muffled because her face falls on the bed, her hands blindly gripping and clawing at the covers. 

I can feel my dick burned with lust as an orgasm began building. A pleasure was swelling in my pelvis I fucked Aoba harder, drilling her pussy hard and fast. Making Aoba cries more as pleasure filled her body. My hips ached, but I didn't stop. I feel my breathing quickening as I neared my limit and then...

"Nn!" I grunted, slamming my dick on Aoba's pussy, cumming deep inside her. 

I kept rolling my hips as I came, pumping my cum deep into the petite girl before suddenly Aoba climaxed as well, her pussy tightened, wringing out all of my cock and her honey wetting my dick. 

We both then fall on the bed, and I can feel my stamina seeping out of my body. Aoba moaned dazedly while her hips twitching as my dick pulled out of her stuffed pussy. 

By the time three of us recover from our battle, the sun was high in the sky. Nene and Aoba, who currently sat in my left and right, we're now hugging me. We enjoyed our time together until it was broken by Nene's stomach growling.

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized this after finished writing and re-reading this but Nene and Aoba actually didn't call Fuyutsuki too much.


End file.
